


Santa's Naughtiest Reindeer

by KrisLetang



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Declarations Of Love, Drinking, F/M, Family Fluff, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Loneliness, Mistletoe, Ridiculous Pajamas, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisLetang/pseuds/KrisLetang
Summary: Just some mindless Christmas fluff that got way out of hand. The pajamas are ridiculous but I love them. I'm ridiculous and self-indulgent, but I'm not sorry for it.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 93





	Santa's Naughtiest Reindeer

**Author's Note:**

> Just some mindless Christmas fluff that got way out of hand. The pajamas are ridiculous but I love them. I'm ridiculous and self-indulgent, but I'm not sorry for it.

Rafael was sitting on Liv’s couch, finishing his glass of scotch. He was getting ready to get out of Liv’s hair, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave quite yet even tho she was walking the last person out. For some reason unknown to him other than hating herself, she had thrown the office Christmas party. Everyone was on the way out, and he was preparing himself to go home to his dark apartment; he didn’t even have a tree. He told himself there was no point. He wouldn’t be receiving any presents—not at home anyways. Liv would give him something after Christmas when they met up for coffee, and his mother would probably buy him something when she got back from her cruise. He had no plans for Christmas except curling up on his couch with a blanket and some tv. 

Sometimes, the loneliness was suffocating, but he was used to it. He had always been alone whether it was in his dorm room at Harvard, thanking his lucky stars that he was out of that ugly home or when he spent his holidays with a bottle of scotch, toasting to his own future as a successful lawyer. He didn’t necessarily have a shortage of friends, but they had families and he didn’t. All he’d ever had was himself and his mother. 

He spent most of his holidays with his mother, but that was only for a few hours of the day, and then he was home, alone again, in the quiet. He had his own tradition; he would buy himself his favorite expensive scotch, and he’d spend his evening getting nice and buzzed as he watched some tv. It had been a little different when his abuelita was still around, but since then, things had been even more quiet around the holidays. Sometimes he spent time with the squad, but they all had their own family as well, and in the end, he always ended up by himself. He told himself he preferred being alone even if the thought of it made his chest ache sometimes. 

“Rafa?” Liv’s voice startled him out of his thoughts. She took a seat beside him, and she was close—closer than he expected. He swallowed heavily. They had been spending more and more time together lately, and he wasn’t sure what to think of it. Liv had asked him over for dinner a few times, and it was hard for him to turn down food that wasn’t take out. His heart fluttered every time she smiled at him, and he was trying not to be stupid—trying not to let himself see something that wasn’t there. 

“Still here,” he said softly, smiling at her, and she laughed. “Any particular reason you invited me to an NYPD Christmas party, besides my sparkling personality?” 

“Oh hush, you’re part of the squad, and you know it. Stop fishing for compliments.” She was smiling at him in a way that made his chest swell. He offered her a crooked smirk, swallowing his scotch in a gulp. 

“I should let you go to bed. You have a big week I’m sure, last minute Christmas shopping,” Rafael said, setting his glass down. Liv put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Stay a bit?” She asked, looking hopeful. “I could use some good adult company.” 

“You just had plenty of adults here,” he said. 

“Yeah but between all those adults and hosting a party, I didn’t get much time to spend with my best friend,” Liv whispered. He smiled broadly at that. 

“Okay,” he whispered. “Think I could have some more scotch?” 

“Sure,” Liv said softly, taking his glass. 

“I’m gonna use the restroom real quick,” he said, standing up and pulling down the sweater he was wearing. Liv’s hand brushed across his lower back as she passed by him, and he swallowed, glad he was going to have a few moments of privacy to rein in his emotions. Sometimes, he was terrified that Liv would look in his eyes and see the depth of his emotions. 

He closed himself in the bathroom, looking in the mirror. He ran water, splashing himself in the face a little bit. He hoped he could keep some semblance of control over, but every time Liv looked at him, he felt like a puddle of mush. He turned the water off, taking a few deep breaths before going back out to the living room. Liv was standing there, his phone in her hand, and she looked…confused...or upset; he couldn’t quite tell. “Something wrong?” he asked. 

“Your Mom called,” she said. His heart sank. 

“Oh,” he said softly. “Did she need something?” 

“She just wanted to tell you not to mope around too much because she was on a cruise over Christmas. She said she hoped you had plans,” Liv said. “I thought you said you were spending Christmas with her.” Rafael winced. This is what he got for lying. Liv had asked if he was interested in coming over for Christmas, and it wasn’t that he didn’t want to, but he didn’t feel like he belonged. He felt like it would be intruding. He didn’t belong at family Christmas when he wasn’t really family, and he knew the more he allowed himself to get close, the harder it would be when he remembered that Liv didn’t feel the same way about him. 

“I do have plans,” he finally said, forcing a bit of edge into his voice. “I have plans with a bottle of scotch and a movie.” 

“You are gonna move those plans to my living room, no arguments,” Liv said, glaring at him. He blushed. 

“Liv,” he whispered. He rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I don’t wanna hear it, Rafa, you’re not spending Christmas alone,” Liv said. Rafael didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t sure how to put the words together into a coherent sentence. 

“Liv, I’m used to being alone,” he finally said. “I like it.” She did not look impressed, and she definitely didn’t look like she believed him. 

“You’re coming over, and that’s final,” Liv said. “You can bring hot chocolate.” He sighed, but he didn’t know what else to say, so he let her talk him into it. 

“Okay,” he finally said. 

“Don’t look so sad about it,” Liv whispered, bumping his shoulder. “Let’s watch a movie. You can sleep on the couch.” 

“Alright,” he whispered. 

…………………………….

Rafael felt sheepish, but he had his bottle of scotch and the movie he’d been planning on watching on his own. Liv answered the door, smiling at him as she took the box of hot chocolate that was tucked under his arm. “Come on in, Noah is getting ready for bed,” she said. He set his things on the counter, shoving his hands in his pockets as he idled around in the living room. His heart was beating rapidly, and he was trying to get control of himself. 

“Fuck,” he whispered to himself. He wanted to break open the scotch, but it was for after Noah went to sleep finally. He took a few deep, deep breaths, and then Noah was running out to him, Liv not far behind. 

“Uncle Rafa,” Noah yelled, and Rafael felt a surge of happiness. 

“Hey, Noah,” He said, smiling. 

“Merry Christmas!” Noah yelled, jumping up and down. 

“How much sugar did you give him?” Rafael joked, looking at Liv. 

“We made cookies!” Noah said, “And I ate all of them.” 

“You didn’t even save me one?” Rafael asked, feigning hurt. Noah shrugged, and Rafael laughed. “That’s alright, I don’t think I need any more cookies.” Liv glared at Rafael a little bit, and he knew she wanted to admonish him for insinuating that he was fat. 

“We’ll make Uncle Rafa his own cookies,” Liv said, and Rafael glared back at her. 

“I want hot chocolate!!!!” Noah exclaimed, climbing on the couch. Liv shook her head, going to the kitchen to make some. Rafael helped Noah pick a Christmas movie to put on while Liv was making the hot chocolate, and then he saw her trying to figure out how to carry three mugs to the living room, so he went into the kitchen. 

“Want some help?” he asked softly. She smiled and handed him a mug. They were in the doorway from the kitchen to the living room when Noah stopped them. 

“You’re under the mistletoe!” he yelled. “You have to kiss now. It’s the rules.” 

“Noah,” Rafael said, clearing his throat. Noah crossed his arms. 

“You have to,” Noah said, looking offended that they hadn’t immediately locked lips. “It’s Christmas,” he whined. Rafael looked at Liv, unsure of what to do. 

“Noah,” she said. “Uncle Rafa doesn’t have to if he doesn’t want to.” 

“It’s not that I….” he trailed off. “We can if you want,” he said to Liv, his cheeks burning. “It is tradition.” He felt uncomfortable, but he didn’t want Liv to think he didn’t want to kiss her. He also didn’t really want her to think that he was dying to kiss her or anything, especially not when he didn’t think she felt the same way he did. 

“Sure,” Liv said softly. She set the mugs on the counter, and he set his down too. He didn’t know what to do with his hands as she stepped into his space, but he settled one on her side, trying not to look like a deer in headlights as she leaned in. She cupped his face, and he felt like he was dying a little bit inside as her lips brushed his. It wasn’t that it didn’t feel nice; her lips were soft and she was warm and it was  _ Liv _ , but his heart was slamming in his chest. He felt like he might pass out from all the emotions. 

When she pulled away, he felt himself blushing, and he had a dire situation in his pants. He forced a tense smile onto his face, swallowing. Rafael pulled back, and Liv looked at him. “Okay?” she asked. He nodded, but he couldn’t seem to find his voice. Noah seemed satisfied, and he was sitting on the couch with his mug of hot chocolate. Rafael needed to compose himself somehow. 

“I’m gonna….I’m gonna go to the bathroom,” he said softly, making his escape. He was embarrassed about the bulge in his pants, but he was incredibly grateful he was wearing jeans. He readjusted himself in his pants, trying to hide it the best he could. Liv could never find out. He splashed himself with water, cursing softly before he went back out. Liv stood up, meeting him by the bar. 

“Are you alright?” she asked him softly, a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable.” The caring in her eyes made him ache. He wanted to kiss her again. 

“I’m okay,” Rafael said. “I promise.” He was upset, but he knew he could have said no if had needed to. He would be alright if he could only get a handle on his emotions. “Movie?” he asked, and she nodded. They sat on either side of Noah, and Rafael enjoyed the hot chocolate, a pillow in his lap to hide his semi. Liv was snuggling Noah who seemed to finally be winding down. 

Once the movie was over, Noah looked at Liv. “Can I give Uncle Rafa his pjs?” 

Rafael looked at Liv, raising his eyebrows. “Pjs?” he asked. Liv smiled at him in a way that made him swallow. He should have known something was up. Liv let Noah get the mysterious pajamas. Rafael glared at her again, but she didn’t offer any explanations. 

He swallowed when Noah brought him back pajamas that matched the ones he was wearing. They were bright red and had rain deer all over them. “Is that...a onesie?” he asked, and Liv grinned at him. 

“Don’t worry, I have one too,” Liv said. Rafael could get past how tacky it was if he wasn’t worrying so much about having one thin layer of cotton instead of the denim of his jeans to hide his embarrassing erection. He hadn’t been able to fully calm down since the kiss no matter how hard he tried to think about  _ anything _ else. 

“Put it ooonnn!” Noah yelled, and Rafael blushed. 

“Not right now,” he said, sitting down on the couch. He heard Liv stop Noah from giving him too hard of a time. She could tell something was up with him. He grabbed the pillow again, stuffing it in his lap and cursing himself out in his head. 

“Night Uncle Rafa,” Noah said after a few moments, and Rafael nodded. 

“Night, buddy, I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said. Liv disappeared for awhile, and Rafael sat there, trying to get control. He was a mess, and he hated himself for it. He tried to take a very deep breath. He wasn’t alone; in fact, he was with his very favorite person in the whole world on Christmas. He needed to be grateful. He told himself he was going to enjoy the rest of his evening even if he felt a little awkward. Since Noah was going to bed, Rafael thought he’d better swallow his pride and put the pajamas on. He went in the bathroom, slowly stripping down to his boxer briefs before slipping into the pajamas. He pulled the hood over his head, hoping it might distract from the obvious bulge. He hoped that somehow Liv wouldn’t notice. 

He was on the couch waiting when she came back out, and she was smiling. “Don’t you look cute.” His heart soared a little bit despite the scowl on his face. “I’ll go put mine on and we can break out the adult beverages,” she said. Good. He needed scotch. He saw the appeal of the pajamas when Liv was wearing them, and he appreciated it when she brought him a glass of scotch. She sat beside him, her hand on his leg, and he was dying. The more she touched him, the less blood there was for his brain because it was all traveling south. 

“I can’t believe you thought you were gonna spend tonight alone,” Liv said softly. 

“Thank you for inviting me over,” he said. “Really.”

“You’re always welcome here,” Liv said, and he wanted to cry. 

“I know,” he said softly. “I’m just...I’m used to being alone.” 

“Shut up,” Liv said. 

“Really,” he said. “I’ve spent plenty of Christmases by myself, plenty of Halloweens, plenty of Valentine’s days. I’ve been left off party lists, told I wasn’t welcome in my own home, hell, I spent the night you celebrated your promotion to Sergeant alone on my couch. It’s not a big deal. I don’t mind being alone.” 

When Rafael looked over, Liv was staring at him, and he felt nervous suddenly. What had he said? “Rafa,” she said softly. “I thought you said you had plans when I invited you over for that dinner party.” He could tell she was upset. Maybe angry, definitely hurt. He had forgotten the reason that he’d given her for not going. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be there. It hadn’t been that at all. They hadn’t been so close at that time, and he hadn’t gotten along with her boyfriend. Rafael’s goal had been to not ruin her party by fighting with her boyfriend. He and Cassidy had seemed to rub each other the wrong way from the get, and Rafael had been happy for Liv--happy that she was happy even if he was a little jealous. At the time, he’d been jealous of her relationship, and he’d been a tad jealous of Cassidy. Liv had always been attractive to him, and he couldn’t deny having a crush on her even early on, but those feelings had rooted themselves deep in his heart, and now he was far past anything casual. 

“I…” he trailed off, looking away for a moment, and he was embarrassed about it. He knew he could tell Olivia anything though. “I didn’t want to ruin your party. Cassidy and I didn’t get along. I just wanted you to enjoy your evening, and I thought it would be better if I wasn’t there.” 

“Rafa,” Liv whispered. “Nothing is ever going to be better without you. You’re my best friend.” He felt a little choked up. Liv pulled him close and squeezed him, her arm around his shoulders. He was trying his best not to start crying. 

“I’m sorry I lied,” he whispered. 

“I’m sorry you didn’t feel welcome because of Brian,” Liv replied. 

“It’s okay,” he whispered. 

“You want some more scotch?” Liv asked, and he nodded. She stood up, and he immediately missed her warm body being right next to his. 

He was glad to get his glass back, and he sipped it. Liv sat close to him again, and he leaned into a little bit, praying that she wouldn’t pull away. The more he drank, the warmer he felt, and the more he wanted to kiss her. He could smell her shampoo, and it had his heart racing. He was definitely tenting his flannel pajamas, and he was hoping somehow, Liv wouldn’t find out. Liv seemed to be getting pretty drunk as well. She was rubbing her hand up and down his chest, and he had this urge to pull her closer, maybe in his lap. He shook himself, setting his glass down. He let himself lean into her a little bit, and she didn’t pull away. 

He was feeling sleepy as more time passed. The movie had half his attention, the rest of it focused on Olivia. Liv shifted a little bit, pulling her feet up onto the couch. Rafael was snuggled up against her then, his head resting on her chest, his body between her legs. She had her arms resting over his shoulders, hugging him close, and he was comfier than he wanted to admit. Rafael wanted to drown in her warmth. They were having a sleepy conversation that he was having trouble keeping track of, talking about everything and nothing in a way that he only managed to do with Olivia. She hadn’t said a word about his very obvious erection, and he’d stopped caring so much. He wanted to think that Liv knew how he felt. He hoped she knew he was trying to keep control of himself, but he had so much trouble when he was around her. She was just so beautiful and amazing, and he felt like a teenager whose body was betraying him. 

“I’m so glad you’re here.” Liv’s voice was soft and warm, and it made him feel emotional to hear her say it. 

“I’m glad I’m here too,” he said, reaching up and wrapping his fingers around hers. She leaned down and kissed his forehead, and he reveled in it for a second, turning so he could press a kiss to her cheek in return. He felt Liv pull the hood up over his head, playing with the antler horns, and he laughed, cuddling into her again. 

“Rafa,” she whispered. “We should move. This couch isn’t even close to big enough.” 

“M’kay,” he murmured, wishing they didn’t have to move, but he knew she was right. She had set him up a blanket bed on the floor earlier in the night, so he slid down into that pile of pillows and comforters, and she told him she’d be back with more drinks. Liv sat next to him again, and he leaned into her, taking his scotch. Liv pulled him close as they slipped under the covers and got comfortable.   
“Think Noah will notice if we fall asleep out here?” Liv joked, and Rafael chuckled. 

“Are you inviting me to my first boy, girl sleepover, Lieutenant?” Rafael teased, and he earned a laugh. 

“Your first?” she asked him, and he nodded. “I didn’t go to many sleepovers either.” 

“Really?” he whispered. 

“My mom was an alcoholic,” Liv said softly. Rafael looked over at her, wondering if he was too drunk for this conversation. There was intense vulnerability in her beautiful brown eyes, and he reached for her hand, squeezing it. 

“My dad was an alcoholic,” he offered softly. “And an abusive bastard.” He wasn’t sure exactly what had compelled him to say it; it wasn’t something he told just anyone. It may have been that Olivia told him something deeply personal. He knew that wasn’t easy for her. He had way too much to drink, and he knew that probably also contributed to his willingness to talk about things that he had long promised himself wouldn’t be spoken of. 

“I didn’t want to have people over,” Liv said. “I was embarrassed, and I felt like an outsider.” He squeezed her hand, and she squeezed him close in turn. 

He picked up his scotch. “Here’s to shitty childhoods,” he whispered, “And making something out of ourselves anyways.” Liv smiled at him, raising her glass of wine, and he felt like someone truly understood him for the first time in his life. Olivia knew what it was like to feel unloved and alone. When he set his glass down and looked at her again, he felt this overwhelming desire to kiss her. He managed to keep it under wraps until she kissed his forehead again. He leaned in, kissing the tip of her nose, and she kissed the very corner of his lips. That broke his resolve. 

He turned his head and leaned into it, and Liv didn’t pull away. He reached for her, pulling her closer as he tasted the wine on her lips. They were soft and he groaned as she swiped her tongue over his bottom lip, opening up and allowing her to slip it in his mouth. He felt like a moron for waiting so long to act on his feelings. He had always been too scared to say anything, but it seemed Liv was at least somewhat interested. Olivia reached up to cup his face, and he pulled back slightly, looking into her eyes. She offered him a sweet smile, stroking her hand down his cheek. “Liv,” he whispered. 

“Rafa,” she answered, and that felt like enough. He kissed her again, lazily almost, wanting to allow himself time to revel in the experience. He was sure she could feel his erection against her thigh, and he shifted his hips away to try and make it less obvious. He’d been half hard for hours. “Don’t worry,” Liv whispered. “I noticed earlier.” He blushed a little. “I’m flattered,” she assured him, leaning in for another kiss. 

He let his hands wander over her clothes, feeling her curves as he kissed over her jaw. He loved the way her hands felt in his hair as she pushed the hood off his head and pushed her fingers through his thick locks. He was sucking her pulse point, feeling the thumping of her heart beat against his lips. Her hands were wandering over his back, and they felt much more sure than his. His stomach was twisting itself into knots. Kissing her was soothing him slowly, and her hands were settled at the curve of his lower back, and he jerked a little bit when she groped his ass. 

“Jesus,” Liv whispered. He wasn’t sure where this was headed, but he was more than happy to kiss her all night. He leaned his forehead against hers, and she breathed softly against his lips. “For the record, this wasn’t why I invited you over here,” she said. 

“For the record, this wasn’t why I came over here,” he said back, and she smiled. “I’m not complaining though.” He swallowed heavily when she kissed his neck. Liv was half on top of him, and he rolled onto his side, looking at her as she lifted her head. He brushed some hair back from her face, and she smiled at him, reaching for the zipper of his flannel onesie. He put a hand over hers for a second. “What about Noah?” he asked softly. 

“He won’t come out here,” Liv said softly. 

“Are you sure?” Rafael whispered, looking at her unsurely. 

“I’ll tell you what,” she said softly, tapping him on the nose. “I’ll go check on him, and how about you put on something….more romantic.” She handed him the remote, and he rolled onto his back as she climbed out of their warm little cocoon. He immediately missed how her body felt pressed up against his own. He turned off the movie messing with the tv until he brought up the channel that showed a fireplace and played music. He turned the sound down so it was low and waited. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. 

When Liv came back, he was laying on top of the blankets, his arm tucked under his head, pajamas very obviously tented, doing his best sexy smolder face. He earned the laugh he was looking for. “You…” she said. “You are a very sexy christmas reindeer.” 

She crawled down on the blankets, legs bracketing his hips, and she settled in his lap earning a soft noise--an exhale of breath as she put her weight on his erection. “ _ Jesus _ ,” he whispered. His hands went to her hips, as she ground down against him once. “Wait--wait a second,” he whispered, his voice strangled. Liv stopped, eyes meeting his. 

“He’s a deep sleeper,” she said, almost reading his thoughts. 

“Even with someone who’s….loud,” he whispered, looking at her unsurely. Liv got this look on her face, a glint in her eyes, and he swallowed heavily. 

“He’ll be alright,” Liv whispered. “I promise.” Rafael nodded. Liv pulled at him, propping his upper body against the couch, and she stayed in his lap, kissing her way over his neck. Rafael jerked a little bit, incidentally thrusting against her leg when she found the sensitive spot right under his jaw. He moaned softly, wincing at the noise and glancing at the hallway. Liv looked overly pleased with herself. She slanted her lips over his then, claiming his mouth, and he felt like he was in some sort of fever dream. It was so warm and nice and he barely noticed her pulling at the zipper of his pajamas. Her finger circling, then pinching his nipple made him gasp into her mouth, and she pulled back from the kiss, dipping her head to pull it between her teeth. There was no description other than a whimper that fit the noise he made, however much that bruised his ego. 

“Liv,” he whispered warningly, but she shushed him with a finger to his lips. She was rocking against him slightly, and he was biting his lip so hard, he could taste a little bit of blood. He was clutching her hips harder with each rocking motion, and then she started on his neck again and he was in trouble. “ _ Ahhh _ , Liv,” he said, gritting out her name. She had pinched his nipple again right as she put all over her weight on his throbbing erection. “Are you  _ trying _ to make me wake your son up?” he asked. 

Liv offered him a grin, but she backed off a little bit. His breathing was a bit ragged, his head lolled back against the couch cushion. “I’ll get Lucy to stay the night some time, and we can go to your place. Then I’ll push all your buttons.” He narrowed his eyes at her. Liv ran her hand through his hair, fluffing it up a little bit, and he rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t mind having my buttons pushed,” he whispered finally. “Just preferably not when a six year old might walk out and see it.” Liv smiled at him, kissing his forehead. “It’s traumatizing to walk in on your parents.” He huffed a little bit, but Liv placated him with a kiss. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. 

“I’m okay,” he assured her. “And all yours. You name a date and time and you can push whatever buttons you want.” Liv was toying with his zipper again. “Think you might make it up to me?” he asked. 

Liv raised an eyebrow. “And just how would I do that?” she asked softly. 

“Think you might let me taste you?” he whispered, giving her puppy dog eyes. 

“I think I can be persuaded,” Liv said, a smile playing on her lips. 

“I’ll need you to get out of this,” Rafael said softly. “Even though you look adorable with it on.” Liv shimmied out of the pajamas, and Rafael watched her, his mouth dry. She was beautiful. Liv laid out on top of the blankets, and he scooted down between her legs. He kissed her belly for a few moments, and Liv squirmed. He squeezed her hips, appreciating that he could see her soft, smooth skin. He felt so overwhelmed by her beauty and how lucky he was to be there. He wasn’t sure what was happening was real. He sucked a mark over her hip bone before finally nosing his way between her thighs. Her mouth fell open at the first drag of his tongue, and he groaned softly when she grabbed a fistfull of his hair. She didn’t pull at first, mostly just pushing wayward curls of hair off his forehead as he took her apart methodically. He was skilled with his mouth, but that wasn’t a surprise to Liv. She’d thought about this more than she wanted to admit. He was enthusiastic about it, working tirelessly, hands rubbing her her thighs as he found his target, latching onto her clit and sucking. Liv gasped, arching into his mouth. 

“Rafa, Jesus.” she whispered. He was looking up at her with his mischievous green eyes, and she wanted to wipe that smugness off his face, but he was so good. She was so much closer than she expected, and when he looked at her questioningly, offering his fingers, she nodded, grabbing his hair tight and planting her feet so she could gain some leverage to rock against his face. He moaned softly as she gently tugged on his hair. 

She slumped once she finally came down from the high, and Rafael eased back up beside her, still gently kissing her skin. “You are way too good at that,” she whispered. 

“Hmm, it was alright for a first performance,” he murmured, kissing her lips when she turned her head. 

“Feels like you have a pretty dire situation in those pajamas,” Liv whispered, reaching down to grope him. His eyes fluttered shut. 

“Better stop before you cause an accident,” he whispered, his voice hoarse. Liv chuckled. 

“Let’s get back under those blankets,” Liv suggested. “It’s a little chilly out here.” She thought it might be the cooling sweat on her skin that was making her cold, but she wasn’t sure. She was more than ready for Rafael to be inside of her. She was aching for him. Rafael climbed underneath the blankets, and Liv followed, helping him to get the pajamas off. He was big, but she’d been guessing he would be from the bulge distending the flannel. He had boxer briefs on that she pulled down his hips, and then they were in their little blanket pile, finally able to feel each other's skin. Liv kissed him before pulling back and looking into his soft green eyes. “This okay?” she asked softly, shifting so she could position him. They were both on their sides, facing each other, and Liv was ready to wrap her arms around his back and ease into it. He swallowed heavily, but he nodded finally, and she reached between them. 

He flexed his hips forward, his head falling forward against her shoulder as he entered her in a controlled thrust. He let out a soft noise, and Liv cradled his head against her, stroking his hair. They simply breathed for a few moments, Liv adjusting to his size, and Rafael valiantly trying not to come on the spot. He kissed her neck as he finally shifted, easing in and out slowly. When he finally lifted his head, tipping his chin for a kiss, Liv appreciated the dreamy look he gave her. It was full and heavy, and she could practically feel his emotions radiating from his body. She wanted to tell him she felt the same, but she couldn’t seem to get the words to leave her mouth. 

Liv’s body felt like it was soaring with pleasure. Her body was still thrumming slightly from her earlier orgasm--not enough to be painful, but she definitely felt warmth pooling in her belly already. Rafael didn’t seem to be far off from his own, so she wasn’t so worried about lasting. She had her arms around his body, clutching him to her, hand splayed over his back, and he was rocking into her, slowly finding a rhythm that pleased them both. He was nosing his way past her hair to breathe in deeply against her neck. She hadn’t taken him for a nuzzler, but she figured she should have. He’d gotten nothing but softer and more pliable in the time she’d known him. She really shouldn’t have been caught off guard by how sappy he was. She was sure he was a cuddler at this point--partially from earlier in the night and partially from the way he seemed to be trying to drown in her body at the moment, and she wouldn’t complain if she got to hold him close under the warm covers, memorizing the way his body fit with hers. 

He filled her so perfectly, and she encouraged him along with the leg she had hooked around his hips. “So good, Rafa, baby,” she whispered, and he made a pleased sound against her skin. She felt him throb inside of her, and she smiled. She didn’t mind giving him a few compliments to help him along; she meant them. “You feel so good right now,” she whispered. He let out a ragged noise. “Come on, it’s okay.” His thrusts were getting messy, and he was a tad frantic. “I’m close.” He managed a few deep, strong thrusts and Liv felt herself falling over the edge, whispering his name. He shuddered and jerked, collapsing half on top of her as he tried to regain his bearings. He was limp, face pressed into her neck, his chest still heaving, and Liv rubbed his back gently as she found her voice. 

Rafael was holding back tears, his cheek pillowed against her chest. He could barely tell where his body ended and hers began. He was so warm and comfortable, and he never wanted to move. He felt so incredibly loved and safe, and it was overwhelming. He had been expecting a night at home, alone, but instead, he was with the woman he loved and she was making him feel so full of happiness and love that he thought his heart might explode. Liv was rubbing his back and stroking her fingers through the damp hair at the nape of his neck. “Liv,” he whispered. 

“Hmm?” she asked. 

His voice was hoarse and raw, but so were his emotions. “I love you,” he said. He’d pushed it back so many times, he couldn’t hold it any longer, but the moment he said it, he was hit with a wave of insecurity. Was it too early? Did she feel the same way? 

She blew all of his insecurities out of the water when she gently cradled his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her as she cupped his cheeks. “I love you too,” she whispered, leaning down to kiss him, and he felt like the luckiest man on the face of the earth. He held her a little closer after that, and she was keeping him close. Rafael kissed her, tilting his chin for more when she pulled back. She obliged him for a while before he rested his head again, laying kisses over her bare skin. He nuzzled his face between her breasts, kissing the swell of first one then the other. He couldn’t stop whispering to her how beautiful she was. He wanted her to know that he hadn’t looked at another woman the same way since he met her. 

Liv was exploring his back with her hands, keeping his body pressed tight against her own. He leaned into her hand when she stroked his hair or the side of his face. He made a high pitched noise when she pinched his ass, and she chuckled, amused at his reaction. He glared at her, but she didn’t seem phased. She smiled and gave him a kiss to placate him, and he leaned into it. “I can’t help it. You walk around in those tailored suits. You have a cute ass.” 

“Cute...” he said, sounding a little annoyed at her choice of words. 

“Mmhmm,” Liv said. “It’s very cute.” 

“You’re one to talk,” he whispered, kissing over her collarbone. “I swear you look so beautiful every single day, I think I’m going to explode sometimes.” He felt her swallow. He scraped his teeth over her neck slightly, pay back for pinching his ass, and she squeezed him slightly. “You know….I’ve had some thoughts about you in your pantsuits.” 

“You have?” Liv asked. 

“Mhmm,” Rafael whispered. “With your handcuffs.” Liv was quiet for a second. She raised her eyebrows at him when he looked up to see her face. He could feel himself blushing, but he forced himself to meet her eyes. She seemed to be processing what he said, and he made a pouty face at her, walking his fingers up her arm. “Think about it?” he asked, playing it up with the puppy dog eyes and a small child-like intonation. Liv rolled her eyes a bit, but she smiled at him. 

“We can talk about it,” she promised finally. She couldn’t say she wasn’t intrigued by the suggestion. “Think you might model something for me?” she asked after a second, and it was his turn to raise his eyebrows. “I’ve always wanted to ogle you in some boxer briefs and your suspenders. The pink ones.” He flushed a little--the pink coloring his cheeks and the tips of his ears in a way that she found incredibly endearing. 

“I think maybe we could make that happen,” he whispered after clearing his throat. 

“I think I wanna pull on them,” she murmured, pulling up up for another kiss. He hummed against her lips, seemingly pleased at the suggestion. “Maybe we should move to the bed,” Liv finally said. Rafael yawned, but nodded, reaching for his pajamas. They redressed themselves, cleaning up and heading to her bedroom. Liv took the first turn in the bathroom, barely believing how lucky she was. Rafael was so considerate, so full of love, and she had been feeling more and more attracted to him lately. He had been slowly making himself a part of their little family, and she couldn’t have been more happy about it. She’d known he had feelings for her for awhile, but it had been relatively recently that she realized she might feel the same way. 

Liv took a moment in the bathroom, cleaning up before joining him in bed. He was waiting for her in the same silly position she’d found him in earlier, and she smiled, crawling under the covers beside him. “Hi,” he whispered. 

“Hi,” she whispered back. Her phone buzzed from its spot on the nightstand, and she reached for it the best she could when he was clinging to her like an octopus. She glanced at the text message from Dodds, telling herself it could be dealt with at another time. Rafael was still clinging to her, and she smiled wrapping her arms around him. 

“Look,” he whispered, and she did, glancing at the time. It was later than she had realized. “Merry Christmas, Liv,” he said softly. She smiled, leaning over to kiss him--first his temple and then his lips. Her words were whispered against his lips. 

“Merry Christmas, Rafa.” 


End file.
